


Heather

by poetryandtragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Conan Gray Song, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isaac has feelings for Allison, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝But you like her betterWish I were Heather❞
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Part One

You remembered the day perfectly, December third, as you walked the hallways of Beacon Hills High School in Isaac’s baby blue sweater. It was one of the rare occasions when you didn’t have to worry about giant homicidal lizards or blind demon wolves, so you tried to make the most of it. 

Your best friend, Isaac Lahey walked beside you as you headed to your locker. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow your sweater.”, you said as you hugged the soft polyester material for warmth.

“No problem”, he said with a smile as he looked into your eyes with his deep blue ones . “Plus, it looks better on you.”

You tried to hide your slight blush as he put an arm around your shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, gently rubbing your arm. His casual shows of affection really made you love him more.

You two were best friends but truthfully, you had a crush on him ever since you could remember. His golden-brown hair, his puppy dog eyes and his sarcasm made you fall for him without realising it. You loved him, and so did he but just not in the same way.

You sensed that he was about to say something but as you looked at him, you saw his gaze move from you to the familiar brunette walking down the stairs. She was walking next to Lydia and you didn’t have to be a werewolf to know that his heart was beating faster. It was quite obvious, he liked Allison. At first you thought that he wouldn’t dare to make a move with her because of Scott but apparently he was now happy with Kira and wanted Allison to be with whoever she wanted.

The feeling killed you, here you were head over heels right next to him while he looked longingly at her from a distance. The worst thing was that you couldn’t even find fault in it, you couldn't find a reason for why Allison and Isaac shouldn’t be together. She was perfect for him and you wanted him to be happy, you really did. But it was heartbreaking to know that it couldn’t be with you.

He glanced at you and looked back at her again while untangling himself from you. “Um, I’ll be right back, okay.” he said as he walked towards her.

You wanted to hate her, hate her for having Isaac, but you just couldn’t. You couldn’t hate her because it wasn’t her fault. With all your heavy emotions at that moment, you wanted to put the blame on somebody, _anybody_. So you put it on yourself, Losing Isaac was an albatross around your neck. If only you’d confessed your feelings for him before, you wouldn’t have had to be going through all of this.

Then the thought hit you. Why would he even ever choose you. What if someday he had to choose, his choice would be obvious. His love for her was more than his friendship for you and it killed you painfully and slow. They’d be cute together, and there you’d always be, pining from a distance. He liked her better, you wished you were her. 


	2. Part Two

You spent that night on the brink of tears. As much as your body needed sleep, your mind was too occupied with the thought of Isaac and how he was probably thinking of Allison at this exact second. 

The image of the two of them earlier today at school played through your head. He looked at Allison with nothing but love in his eyes but yours filled with tears at the sight of her holding his hand. 

They both walked to class together, with his arm around her shoulder you felt as if you were going to cry right there in the hallway. Isaac always walked  _ you  _ to your classes, but the thought of it immediately made you feel guilty. You didn;t want to put the blame on Allison, you  _ couldn’t _ , she was an angel wasn’t she. 

So, he walked her to her classes and waited beside her locker that day, and eventually it turned into weeks until his only interactions with you were simply ‘what’s up?’ and small smiles when he passed your locker. 

You felt as if you were holding these emotions inside you for far too long, you needed to open up to somebody. Usually, for something like this you’d be sitting next to Isaac, but instead here you were in Stiles Stilinsky’s room near two in the morning.

“Sorry,” you said to him as you sat down on the floor beside his bed.

He joined you with his legs crossed, “For what?”

“For waking you up.”

“No, no, It’s okay.” he replied, but his eyes visibly showed how sleepy he was.

You had called him ten minutes ago with your voice shaking. He, immediately concerned, recognised what it was about. Isaac and Allison had suddenly become the cute new couple of Beacon Hills and Stiles, being the only one along with Scott who knew how you felt for him, knew that it would hit you the hardest so he called you over to his house.

You both sat there in silence for a while, it wasn’t awkward but more relaxing. 

“Do you plan on telling Isaac,” he said, eventually breaking the silence. “That y’know... you like him.”

You two didn’t face each other but sat side by side with your head on his shoulder. “I don’t know” you said softly.

“You should,” he said in a tone that sounded more like he was giving advice. “Unless you plan on pining after him from a distance that, trust me, will only grow over time.”

You sighed, “I want to, I just don’t know how”

He turned to you slightly, “Well, tell me how you feel about him. From your heart, don’t sugarcoat it.”

“I like him,” you hesitated for a split second, “I always have and I always will. But I feel like I’ve been waiting for him to share these same feelings for so long that I lost sight of what actually mattered, to have Isaac by my side. I’ve been so desperate to have him like me romantically that I forgot how much our friendship meant to me, and now it doesn’t seem to be the same anymore. It could, but it just isn’t.” You breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally out.

Stiles had a small smile on his lips, “Good, now tell him that.”

So, the next day, you did. He was a bit shocked at first, as if he didn’t know what to say and you braced yourself for rejection but instead he pulled you into a warm, long hug and kissed your forehead. 

He said, “I don’t know what’ll happen between us romantically, but we have our whole lives ahead to figure that out. But I’ll always be by your side y/n, no matter what.”


End file.
